wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Flapper
is a member of the hero team Advance Guard. Appearance In costume, Flapper wears a short dress over leggings, as well as long sleeves containing panels that form them into wings. She has a paneled mask designed in a wing pattern.Spright, Mayday, Signal Fire, Prong, and one other. It was a woman with a short dress as part of her costume, leggings beneath, and long sleeves with the panels helping to form the bones of ‘wings’. The panels at the front of her mask swept along the sides of her head to form a wing pattern. I was going to guess she was ‘Flapper’. A hard name to tie into the aesthetic of the Advance Guard. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.5. While using her power, Flapper's sleeves become long wings, capable of flight. Abilities and Powers Flapper has the ability to alter and extend her clothing. Using her power, she can form the sleeves of her costume into large wings that she uses to fly by riding air currents.Flapper had her wings out – her clothes had altered, sleeves extended to great length, formed into great wings that she beat, as she swooped and dove to ride air currents. The wind was at her back, and she had the natural flier advantage of not needing to worry about following the road or terrain. Where the road curved, she could fly in a straight line. Nothing like the old-timey flapper style to her, except the short dress in the Advance Guard style. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 She can also alter her wings to give them 'middle fingers' that she uses to attack from above.Flapper’s wings had transformed- each had been an exaggerated overextension of her sleeves, but now they each had middle fingers- lengths in the middle that she was using to attack in time with her wingbeats. A combination of wind, trying to stay aloft so she could attack from above, no doubt her most effective tactic, and a slip in her technique led to her misgauging things. She missed the van and couldn’t get her wing up in time for another flap, as it slapped the ground by the moving vehicle. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 Her wings can be used as barriers to block enemy fire.The villains started to corner them, and Flapper made her appearance, diving down from above. She landed, and long clothes-wings extended out to sweep the legs out from under a whole crowd of mooks. Her sleeves raised up to become a barrier around her, a shield against incoming fire. Then, with one herculean flap that drove people back with dust in their eyes, she took to the air again, weaving past the lights that illuminated the area and past power lines. She had to run alongside the edge of a building to reach the roof. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 History Early-Ward Flapper participated in the fight between Advance Guard and the Hollow Point villains. She questioned Mayday about his cold treatment of Looksee.Shadow 5.5 Post-Fallen fall Alongside Spright and Shortcut, she went after the villains Trial and Error. Though Breakthrough was called in to assist, due to the villains' powers proving problematic, they were forced to retreat.Beacon 8.5 With additional backup, Flapper and her teammates were eventually able to apprehend Trial and Error. Post-Goddess' Takeover With Spright and two members of the Lone Wolf Pack, Flapper went after the villain pair Eclipse Arc; the villains retreated, and the heroes did not pursue.I looked at the screen. A few new encounters had appeared. Eclipse Arc had apparently run for it, and somehow Spright and Flapper and two members of the Lone Wolf Pack hadn’t been able to give chase. I’d have to know more before I chalked it up as a draw or as a win. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.4 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mover Category:Advance Guard Category:Ward Characters